blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hagop
'''Hagop' was one of the longest-serving members of the Black Company, from before the start of the series to just one year before Soldiers Live. He was rarely seen without his fellow Company member and eternal sidekick Otto. Hagop and Otto were well known for surviving every fight despite commonly receiving at least one wound which would require the attention of Croaker the physician. Hagop and Otto were both born in Rebosa, a city to the south of Beryl on the southern continent. Croaker describes Hagop as a man of "no particular color" and as an excellent scout. The Black Company Hagop survived the tumultuous, bloody events in Beryl during the Company's service to the Syndic there. He was one of the original Company soldiers who sailed aboard the imperial flagship, The Dark Wings, from Beryl, across the Sea of Torments, to Opal, in The Black Company. (Years later, in Shadow Games, he would be one of the only 5 survivors to make the return trip aboard the same vessel.) He played an important role in the death of Raker in Roses. He and Otto were out drinking when Raker, for unknown reasons, blew his cover and stabbed Otto. Hagop ran back to the Company's apartment, where he told Croaker and Raven what happened. Those two proceeded to track Raker through the city and kill him. Shadows Linger Although he was not mentioned by name, Hagop was very likely selected to be part of the advance team of 25 Company men that were flown from the Barrowland, into the city of Juniper, by the new Taken via flying carpet. This team was led by Elmo and included the physician and Annalist Croaker; the veterans Otto, Pawnbroker, and Kingpin; and other trusted soldiers like Sharkey, Tickle, Crake, Walleye, and Stork. If he was part of this elite group, it meant he made the trip to Juniper ahead of the rest of the Company, and was therefore spared the long march across the northern continent and through the frigid Wolander Mountains. He survived much of the violent Battle of Juniper, and sailed with many other senior members to Meadenvil before that battle ended. The White Rose Hagop was among the 50 remaining Black Company brothers who joined the New White Rose Rebellion. They had been living in the Hole out on the Plain of Fear for two years before the opening events of The White Rose. He and Otto survived the Battle of the Barrowland. Despite Croaker's suggestion they disband, he chose to stay. He was among the 6 remaining Company brothers who trekked south toward their fabled origin, Khatovar. Shadow Games At the Tower at Charm, Croaker was given the rank of general in the Imperial army, and was also appointed a legate. With his newfound powers, Croaker commissioned both Hagop and Otto as Imperial captains. Hagop would be one of only five original Company survivors to sail back across the Sea of Torments aboard the ''The Dark Wings in Shadow Games. The others were Otto, Croaker, One-Eye, and Goblin. Now, they were accompanied by relative newcomers: Murgen, the Lady herself, and four brand new recruits from Opal: Sparkle, Big Bucket, Red Rudy, and Candles. Hagop successfully sponsored his nephew, Smiley, who joined the Company when they passed through Rebosa. Hagop and Otto were placed in charge of forming the cavalry division of the first army raised in Taglios to fight the Shadowmasters' forces. During the second, final day of the Battle of Dejagore, their cavalry struck the enemy at an unimportant location. This was one of the several factors which unintentionally contributed to the Company's defeat. Books of Glittering Stone Hagop participated in the Shadowmaster wars until the Company led the armies of Taglios to victory. Then, at the end of She Is the Darkness, he became one of the Captured, imprisoned within the cave of the ancients by Soulcatcher. After being freed, he died in Hsien of natural causes around the same time as Otto, just one year before the opening events of Soldiers Live. Category:Characters Category:Black Company Category:New White Rose Rebellion Category:Imperials Category:Sergeants of the Black Company Category:The Captured